Oneshot: Powdered Heart
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Valentine's Day didn't come out as expected for Li'l T.


The young girl gently tapped the sifter against her flattened palm, allowing the powdered sugar to fall atop the dark, palm size, heart-shaped sweet. She lifted the strainer away to inspect her work, her dark lips quirking to the side in thought. Her sister came into the kitchen and peeked over the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"They lookin' good, T." Taye told her baby sister while giving her right shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks, Taye. I thank dey came out bettah dan expected!" She said proudly as she puffed out her chest.

"Yeah, I'll say. But one question," The elder took another peek, "Who's dat second fo'?"

Li'l T's eyes bulged and cheeks heated up as she focused her vision on anything other than her sister or the two hearts.

"Um, fa-fo' me! Ya know, tah make sure the recipe's right." She picked one up and thrusted it into her sister's hands, then hastily wrapped the second in plastic. "Um, I gotta go, sis. See ya!" She wrapped her purple jacket around her hips, slipped on her rainbows kicks, and was out the door before her sister could question anymore. Taye just shook her head and chuckled.

"To be silly an' young." She whispered to herself and taking a nibble of her gift, only to realize, "Ugh! Dis dark chocolate!" She gasped in disgust, while giving the offending sweet a twisted look.

* * *

Li'l T scrunched and pulled on the hanging sleeves of her jacket, in time with biting her lower lip and tapping the tip of her right shoe on the pavement. There she stood, where the sand met the side walk, nervous and excited. And there he was: the blonde, bronze skinned lifeguard, with a smile like the mid-day sun.

Her many bangles jingled and clicked together as she continued to fidget in her spot. Her green eyes never leaving the visible part of his curly hair. She wondered how he would respond to her gift. She had been playing several scenarios in her head since two nights ago, when she decided to make the large heart bonbon.

He might be impressed with her.

He would probably appreciate the sentiment.

What if he laughed at her?

'_Oh no…'_ she thought, _'What if he's allergic to chocolate?'_ Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that she might very well kill him. And that would be the worst Valentine's ever. She fumbled behind herself in the jacket's pocket and pulled out the heart. It was dark chocolate, with a dust of sugar, and a pastel green border around 'Happy V-Day' carefully scrawled on top with pale pink icing. If she stood there any longer it would melt in the heat of the day. It was unusually warm for February, but the warmth was welcomed. She looked up to the Life Guard stand and saw that Bodie was gone. She moved onto the sand and saw no sign of him, until she heard a female voice shrieking in gratitude.

Bodie had ran into the water to assist a small boy who fell out of his inner-tube. His mother, pale and shaking, clutched onto Bodie's muscled shoulder as he checked the child for any injuries. The boy seemed fine as he jumped into his relieved mother's arms. She continuously thanked the life guard, and he continued to blush and reply with "It's what I do, ma'am."

Li'l T looked at the candy in her hand a thought, _'It's now o' never!'_ as she made her way to one of the friendliest dancers in the city.

* * *

The sun was setting and Li'l T's shadow was cast long and lanky half way across the small park. She sat rather limply on the swing, allowing her sneakers to drag through the sand below her. She sat there, staring worriedly at the chocolate heart in her lap, somewhat lost in thought.

Glitch was walking along the street, whistling a tune and bopping his head to the beat of his headphones, when he espied the young stepper through the gated fence. A smile spread on his face and he joyfully walked toward her.

He stationed himself on the neighboring swing, the chains attached to it jingled at his weight. Li'l T looked up, not noticing his approach.

"Yo, T! How's it hang'n, girl?" He chirped, crinkling his eyes in happiness and sliding his headphones around his neck.

"Oh, hey G…I'm 'aight…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. The prodigy eyed the heart in her lap and decided to change the subject.

"Hey! Glad I ain't the only one who got mobbed by fans today!" He chuckled and began his tale, "See, me an' the guys were practicin', by the pizza joint, and all of a sudden this gang a girls shows up an' tackles me t'the ground! It got so bad, Mo had to jump in, pull me out, throw me over to Zip. Then Zip handed me over to J.P. who ran into the place's bathroom, and shoved me through the window into the alley!" He laughed at the terrifying yet amusing ordeal, "Pretty funny, huh?"

"Yeah." was all she said.

Glitch's mood faltered, and he furrowed his bows. But he tried again to lift her spirits. "So, uh, who gave ya that? I don't think I seen that in any a the stores or whatever. It's pretty…" He sputtered, feeling a small tingle of jealousy.

"Oh, I made it. It was…" She trailed off, and then smiled to herself. Here was her friend and rival, trying his best to cheer her up, and she was sitting there moping. She looked up at him and beamed gratefully at him.

"You know what? Here," she stood up and held the sweet toward him with both hands. He looked from her to the heart rather dumbly, a light blush dusting across his pale complexion. "Happy Valentine's Day, Glitch!" She smiled widely as he took the candy in his left hand. She observed the time on his wrist phone and remembered. "Oh, I gotta get home soon. I'm s'posed t'watch the pad tonight! Later, G!" She explained as she gave him a quick wave and turned to run home.

She felt a burst of energy course through her and she had to let it out.

Glitch watched her run, and when she was out of sight, he undid the plastic that wrapped the heart. He took a nibble and smiles to himself.

"Dark chocolate, huh?" He told no one in particular. _'It's supposed t'be good fo' ya heart, ain't it?' _The b-boy questioned himself, smile still plastered on his face as he took another bite.

When Li'l T got home she was out of breathe, but she felt good. Her smile never leaving her face as she fumbled with her keys. Taye and the others most likely left for their dates already, so T had the place to herself tonight.

When she opened the door she realized a card was on the floor in the foyer, and picked it up. In the front was a picture of a circuit board, but instead of green it was red. And at the end of the lines where soldered metal dots would be, were instead little hearts drawn in metallic ink. She opened the card and immediately recognized the handwriting of a certain prodigy. She read aloud to herself what it said:

"Valentine, you make my circuits overload!"


End file.
